<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mewgulf-雪夜 by chachas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641813">mewgulf-雪夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachas/pseuds/chachas'>chachas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>黄色废料集 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BL - Fandom, Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), 缪糕</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachas/pseuds/chachas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>为mewgulf安排一次异国的风花「雪夜」好不好 嘿嘿</p><p>mew91年183攻 gulf97年185受</p><p>一篇一废料😏我脑中的黄色废料文不重要请集美们都去嗑真人 正主天天大口塞糖这份嘴角半永久你值得拥有</p><p>210127<br/>短篇一：游艇 1/1<br/>短篇二：雪夜 6/6<br/>短篇三：月美2/2<br/>短篇四：夜色2/2<br/>中篇一：dark power 4/？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MewGulf - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>黄色废料集 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>泰语p/phi哥哥 nong弟弟 yai nong不光是亲爱的弟弟还带点十分宠溺的「小捣蛋」「小冤家」「磨人小妖精」的意味（cql真这么喊）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【mew视角】<br/>01<br/>「pmew，你看…」眼前这个摇摇晃晃举着酒杯的人，倏而眼神发亮，「好像…下雪了！」</p><p>「gulf等等，」我无奈地伸出手想拉住趁着酒劲兴奋地蹦跶的人，「别乱跑，外面冷。」</p><p>可那个人穿着单衣就冲向庭院完全没理会我的嘱咐。「哇！phi你看真的是雪…好美。」</p><p>他兴奋的惊呼声隔着玻璃闷闷响着，震得我胸口发痒。我举杯呷下一口清酒，灼烧感从咽喉一路漫延到胃，酒和他都在蚕食我并不坚强的意志力。</p><p>大雪纷纷而下，庭院转眼变得银白一片。</p><p>在我们的国家从未有四季之分只有炎炎的夏日，绝无领略雪景的机会。gulf入乡随俗穿着一袭和服，暗红色的和服映衬他细腻光泽的肌肤。此时他宛如雪地里一颗惹人采撷的野草莓，生机勃勃。</p><p>他呆呆地望着夜空中飘散下的雪花，而我呆呆地望着他。</p><p>从对襟的衣领边缘我窥见了他线条优美的锁骨，起伏着的胸膛。我的喉头不自觉的滑动下，脚步鬼使神差地被他所牵引，我缓步靠近从他身后将他揽进自己怀中。</p><p>「冷不冷，」我问。隔着薄薄的布料，却是彼此在寒冷下发烫的肉体。</p><p>「phi…」gulf以奶音回应。他害羞地缩了下肩膀，却更紧密地往我怀抱里钻。我的心脏骤然砰砰作响。</p><p>坏家伙。好可爱。</p><p>我们就这么呆立在庭院中。好可惜这不是属于我们的假期，看着gulf在满满的工作行程中还要强忍着异国的时差和水土不服，我焦躁不已几乎强逼着pbest重排了行程，硬生生挤出个空档短暂停留在这偏僻的温泉乡。</p><p>我想让gulf放松下好好休息，可不想让他因此生病。</p><p>「听话好不好，进屋。」我使坏在他耳边呵着热气，贴着他冰凉光洁的面颊细声耳语。</p><p>怀中的gulf怕痒般的缩了缩颈子，却趁机弯腰抓起一捧雪吹向我，以恶作剧对我发起反击。</p><p>「哈哈哈pmew好好笑。」他从我的怀中跳开肆无忌惮站在雪地里大笑。他吹撒在我脸上的雪花正在我睫毛上融化，看来得给他一些小小的惩罚。</p><p>我们开始在不大的庭院里追逐，我数次捉住他又数次被他逃脱。等到我们都气喘不已，才终于停下脚步。</p><p>「呵…休战pmew…休战。」gulf撒娇求饶。</p><p>他身上的和服已在拉扯中散乱，我怔怔地看着夜色中雪花，飘散而下渐渐融化在他裸呈的奶油质感的肌肤上。如果舔舐上他的肌肤，他会不会也被我融化。</p><p>我突然感到焦躁不已，游戏到此结束吧。趁他不备，我迅敏地冲向他。</p><p>「啊..pmew！」gulf小声惊呼起来，当他发现自己被我从背后箍住腰强行抱了起来。</p><p>———<br/>大概是骤冷骤热交替，又抑或是酒精的缘故，我们都有些头重脚轻步履不稳。我们紧抱着彼此，进屋便碰翻了摆着清酒壶的矮桌。更要命的是，在失去重心的一瞬间我下意识想护住gulf，结果率先以仰躺的姿势倒在榻榻米上，接着立即被gulf扑了个满怀。</p><p>榻榻米上飘散着清酒的醇香，gulf似乎还没从突发的状况中回过神，双颊绯红一副晕晕乎乎的模样，他虚软地趴在我身上无法起身。</p><p>我的心脏几乎要激烈地跳出胸腔，想要欺身反压住他，想要品尝那娇艳欲滴的嘴唇，想要狠狠欺负他直到从那美妙的唇里逸出哭腔。</p><p>「phi？」他的呼唤警醒起我部分的理智。一直以来他只当我是个值得信赖的兄长吧…按捺着内心的躁动，我试图继续扮演稳重的兄长。</p><p>「yainong摔疼没有？」</p><p>gulf摇了摇抵在我颈窝的脑袋，一头蓬勃的秀发不断撩拨着我，「pmew，我头好晕。」我呼吸立刻紊乱，只觉得颈部的青筋即将爆开。</p><p>我小心扶住他，他一副摇摇欲坠的样子，我不得不收紧手臂的力道揽住他的腰。「不会喝酒还喝，去躺一下好不好。」我卖怨他又有点心疼。</p><p>「嗯…」他嘟囔着，完全顺着我的意，放心的将自己托付于我。</p><p>我一手揽住他，一手拉开隔间的移门。榻榻米上已经被铺好了两床寝具，红色的壁纸，暖黄的灯光，一切衬得这个狭小的空间既温馨又暧昧。</p><p>gulf閤着眼，朱唇轻启发出喘息声，瞬间我像被施了法无法挪动分毫。我手足无措地看着gulf，想伸手触摸他又想落荒而逃。</p><p>gulf身上的和服早已凌乱地铺陈开，从开敞的领口，我可以窥见他肩部纤细的线条和胸口光滑的肌肤。那隐没于衣襟边缘的茱萸色乳点，随着胸膛的起伏时不时羞涩的探出来引诱我。和服束带松散地缠绕在他的腰肢间，再往下…</p><p>我的视线像乱撞的小鹿，每逃到一处还未安宁，就又心悸着慌张逃往下一处。然而属于gulf的每一处都令我怦然心动，就算我闭上眼，鼻尖也被属于他的纯净气息充斥，所有的一切都在撩拨我。</p><p>gulf翻了个身下意识就往我怀里钻，头枕着我手臂整个人微微发颤。我只得在他旁边侧躺下来，将他拢进我怀中，伸手轻拍他的背哄他「没事，phi在。」</p><p>他就这么毫无防备地对我展露睡颜…</p><p>我觉得我急需再饮下些烈酒，然后到雪地里好好冷静一下。</p><p>终于等到他呼吸渐稳，我花了些功夫才抽出给他充当枕头的手臂。正当我长吁一口，衣襟却突然被身下的gulf攥住，我失去平衡压向他，酸麻未消的手臂没能完全支撑住自己。</p><p>极度错愕中，我发现自己以暧昧的姿势与他鼻尖相抵。gulf虚睁开眼，眼神迷离「phi…？」</p><p>我心如擂鼓，从未如此慌张。我想向他解释我们为何抱在一起，解释为何他被我压在身下，解释为何我们以这样的距离交换着彼此越来越急促的呼吸…解释这一切都是意外…</p><p>可我不敢看他，也无法开口。此刻他会怎么想，一直深深信赖着的兄长却借酒失德？</p><p>这样的僵持，终以他的躲避而结束。</p><p>鼻尖相抵的压力消失了，下一秒却从唇部传来软濡的触感，我惊诧地抬眼望向gulf…</p><p>gulf闭着眼睫毛微颤…我们竟然在接吻？！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【gulf视角】<br/>树影摇曳，我恍然望着蒙着和纸的木门。</p><p>已经早晨了么？榻榻米上散落着被褥，我不禁扭头看向另一侧。</p><p>phi mew不在，他去哪了。我懵懵地似乎还停留在美梦中，梦里phi mew温柔地揽着我…而我们在接吻。</p><p>我的舌尖勾勒pmew的唇，眷恋他唇齿的线条，我不想从这个梦中醒来。只是我清楚地知道这不只是梦，那是我铆足了醉意才敢从pmew那儿偷得的一吻。</p><p>印象中我们只在拍戏时才会如此亲密，戏外我们偶尔也会故意戏弄对方，但那顶多是彼此恶作剧般的玩闹。可即便如此，每当pmew逗弄我，我总忍不住心生期待，他会不会真的吻上来？有那么一两次意外的我们的唇轻碰在一起，但那也只不过是蜻蜓点水般的触碰，我们立即会大笑着跳开。可我却总在转过身后，偷偷用指尖一遍遍描摹唇间那留有pmew温度的一点。</p><p>pmew总是那么温柔帅气如贵公子般优雅，举手投足足以令那些女孩子们疯狂。我曾揶揄他那么多女生爱你，可phi都只是保持礼貌的距离，漂亮温柔知性活泼到底什么类型才能引起phi兴趣。phi却说我喜欢可爱的，他贴着我的耳朵说，yainong最可爱。一瞬我的耳朵红成了熟虾。</p><p>可我不得不一遍遍提醒自己，我们只是八分情的兄弟，在pmew眼中我大抵就是个带点傻气的弟弟。然而我却一直自私地期盼打破这种默守，昨夜我醉倒在pmew怀中，然后在那个片刻，我们如同恋人一样拥抱着，缱绻着，亲吻着。</p><p>忽得我不由慌张起来，pmew呢，pmew去哪了。我倏地起身拉开和室纸门，瞬间我被明亮的光包裹。庭院里银装素裹白茫一片，白雪映射着阳光，一切梦幻的如同仙境一般。</p><p>我起身起的太快，以致宿醉未清醒的脑袋立刻剧烈地嗡嗡作响。我踉踉跄跄朝着庭院的光走去，好不容易摸到了门依着门槛支撑住了身体，没有丢脸的摔倒。</p><p>好半天我才渐渐平息下自己的呼吸，我转头望向室内，我记得昨夜我们缠绕着撞翻了小桌，打翻了酒杯，摔倒在榻榻米上…然而眼前一切都被恢复到原来的状态，在光晕的笼罩下显得格外平静而宁和。只剩榻榻米上还散发着一丝清酒的芬香，提醒我一切并不是我的幻想。</p><p>冷冽的空气透过身后的木门钻进我的身体，我不自觉的开始颤抖，啊好难过..我深吸一口气拉开门。</p><p>雪停了，天晴了，我赤着足步入庭院。脚下传来嘎吱嘎吱的脆响，光脚踩在雪地上的感觉好奇妙，如针刺般的极寒却又带来烫伤般的触感，原来雪这么美妙却又这么冷酷。</p><p>pmew识破我在装醉吗，他是不是讨厌我了，可他为何没推开我…不对，昨夜他也喝醉了，那个吻对他来说只是酒后下意识的反应吧…</p><p>可恶！我到底在期盼什么，又在失落什么呀。啊头好痛，那一吻之后发生了什么，我却无论如何也想不起来。</p><p>「gulf！？」再熟悉不过的声音自我身后传来。</p><p>我残酒未醒又怀揣着乱七八糟的心思，一时之间无法分辨是现实还是幻听。我急切地想要转身探寻，却忘了被冰天雪地冻了个四肢僵硬，粗手笨脚地一头栽进了雪地。</p><p>我真蠢。</p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>【mew视角】<br/>清晨缕缕阳光透过庭院，树影摇曳。</p><p>他应该还没醒，我几乎一夜没睡，温泉的硫磺味刺激的让我稍稍清醒了些。我将身体完全沉浸在汤池里，闭上眼，脑中却全是他的模样。</p><p>他烫红着脸，闭着眼睛，睫毛微颤，果实般光泽诱人的唇与我的唇紧密相贴，湿漉漉地。我的身体还在凡世，我的灵魂早已飞入云霄。那只是个轻浅的吻，却完全占有了我的心。我从不想和他做八分情的兄弟，我盼这一刻，好久。</p><p>唇间的那一点温热，沿着一线血脉向下，引得下腹炙烫无比。我想狠狠地回应他、占有他甚至凌虐他。</p><p>我从轻浮的云端坠入冰冷的深潭。我简直要疯掉，我弄不清刚刚那个意料之外却期盼很久的吻，是gulf对我意乱情迷的倾诉，或者仅仅存在于他酒后一个无意识的梦…</p><p>然而那个意味不明的吻，点燃了我残存的理智，一把烧了个干净。怀里地始作俑者没多久却再次沉入睡梦，看着他纯净的睡颜我竟鬼使神差地再次覆上他的软嘴唇。我忍不住沿着他的唇角颈子锁骨胸膛…一路留下我的印记。睡梦中的他嘤咛着，手指攀附上我的肩头，最后插入我的发丝，一边扭着身体抗拒一面又似乎在迎合我的欺凌。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03 【mew视角】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>03只有爱没有肉 肉留给ending<br/>狗头.jpg</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【mew视角】<br/>
清晨缕缕阳光透过庭院，树影摇曳。</p><p>他应该还没醒，我却几乎一夜没睡，温泉的硫磺味刺激的让我稍稍清醒了些。我将身体完全浸入在汤池里，闭上眼，脑中却全是他的模样。</p><p>他烫红着脸，闭着眼睛，睫毛微颤，果实般光泽诱人的唇与我的唇紧密相贴，温润湿热。我的身体还在凡世，我的灵魂早已飞入云霄。那只是个轻浅的吻，却完全占有了我的心。我从不想和他做八分情的兄弟，我盼这一刻，好久。</p><p>唇间的那一点温热，沿着一线血脉向下，引得下腹炙烫无比。我想狠狠地回应他、占有他甚至凌虐他。</p><p>我从轻浮的云端坠入冰冷的深潭。我简直要疯掉，我弄不清昨夜那个意料之外却期盼很久的吻，是gulf对我意乱情迷的倾诉，或者仅仅是存在于他酒后一个无意识的梦…</p><p>然而那个意味不明的吻，点燃了我残存的理智，一把烧了个干净。怀里的始作俑者没多久却再次沉入睡梦，看着他纯净的睡颜我竟鬼使神差地再次覆上他的软嘴唇。我忍不住沿着他的唇角颈子锁骨胸膛…一路留下我的印记。睡梦中的他嘤咛着，手指攀附上我的肩头，最后探入我的发丝，一边扭着身体抗拒一面又似乎在迎合我的欺凌。</p><p>我希冀他能留有吉光片羽的记忆，却又为此感到惴惴不安。木门的推拉声唤回了我。他醒了？我来不及擦干身体便从汤池里跃起，匆匆披上浴衣出去。</p><p>内室空无一人。庭院的门开敞着，我寻着光而去。</p><p>gulf茫茫然立在雪地里，身影糅合于白雪的光晕，阳光透过浴衣勾勒出他少年般的纯净轮廓，却也散发着诱人的迷离气息。</p><p>「gulf～」我轻唤他却未料目睹他颓然倒在雪地里。傻瓜！在我意识到之前，腿脚已先有了反应。</p><p>gulf像是只被猎人逮住的活蹦乱跳的小雪兔，不停躲闪挣扎，我费了阵劲才将他从雪地里拉起。</p><p>「gulf，gulf！别乱动！」我伸手扣住他的后脑，迫使他埋首在我胸前，「乖，听phi的话。」</p><p>他在发颤，冰凉的脸颊贴在我发烫的胸口。我的心跳加速，不知不觉揉乱了他一头秀发，砰砰砰…他听见了吗？我伸手捧起他的脸，却愕然发现他红着眼氲着泪。他泪眼婆娑的望着我，颤着唇最终却未吐露一字半句。</p><p>他极少流露出如此楚楚的一面，我一下慌了手脚。「yai nong！」我的目光急切地打量着他，「怎么了？」</p><p>他突然脱力般地定住了，随即颓倒在我的臂弯。</p><p>gulf并不是个娇弱的人，他如同绽放的向日葵总是朝气蓬勃。每当gulf对我展露笑颜，内心的晦暗便瞬间被驱散。他拥有能够治愈我的魔力，也得以窥得我极力隐藏的细腻和善感。他信赖我如同我信赖他，我想用我的力量守护他疼爱他，让他远离一切纷扰。可他不会是总躲在我羽翼下等着被呵护的小弟弟，他会长大他会离开。只是，我仍私心可以独占他那份给予我的纯粹，就让我再多任性一秒。</p><p>gulf今天不对劲，可与其说他是因为残酒未醒，更像是藏着什么心事。我的心更乱了，可什么也不如眼前的他重要。</p><p>我揽住他的细腰，将虚软的他带回温暖的内室。一手将他按倒在床褥上，三两下除掉他沾了细雪已经半湿的浴衣，「躺着别动，phi帮你。」我捏住他的手腕，打消他想自己动手的念头。</p><p>我轻轻擦拭掉细雪，他闭着眼胸膛起伏，沾在他肌肤上的细雪已被体温氲成水雾，如同牛奶巧克力般细滑诱人。瞬间我的心又开始狂跳不已，他的颈窝锁骨胸口目光所及之处，尽是昨夜被我种下的点点淤红…「好…好了。」我心慌无比扯过棉被将他团团包裹。</p><p>..他发现我的恶行了吗，他是不是在抗拒我，我该继续抱着他吗，还是该干干脆脆的放手…昨晚的一切随着血气翻涌上心头，我僵在原地品尝自己种下的苦果，进退维谷。</p><p>「pmew…」我的思绪被打断，从棉被里飘出闷闷的奶音。</p><p>「yai nong，」顾不得那么多我立即俯身贴近，「phi在。」</p><p>gulf红着眼也红着脸还和刚才一样，像只慌张的小雪兔从棉被里探出头。我伸手抚上他冰凉的脸颊，心疼不已。「phi别走…我冷。」是错觉吗，他的声音几乎带着哀求的哭腔，他将脸贴进我的掌心，「抱我…pmew。」</p><p>有什么火热的一团在我心中炸裂开来，等我意识过来，我已俯身吻上了他溢着泪滴的眼角。</p><p>「啊…」他发出小小的惊呼，喘息地越发急促，却安静地接纳我近乎轻薄的举动。</p><p>我本就无心转身离去，此刻更是全面溃防。片刻的迟疑，我除下了身上同样半湿的浴衣，颤着手掀开棉被一角，深吸一口气然后钻入被褥，我从背后紧紧拥住了gulf。</p><p>我浸过温泉发烫的肌肤与他被冰天雪地冻得透凉的肌肤甫一相触，便如同磁极相吸，密不可分。我用身体温暖他，发烫的掌心摩挲他身体的每一个角落，直到他的体温渐渐恢复正常。一起窝在棉被里的我们共享着彼此的体温，这令我有种和他融为一体的错觉，一切很舒服很安心，我也不免有些昏昏欲睡。</p><p>…还可以这样陪在他身边扮演温柔的「兄长」，这样很好，很好…我极力克制着「兄弟情」之外的无法言说的欲念，心乱如麻。</p><p>他终于睡去。他的发丝微湿，沾着新雪清冽干净的微香。迷迷蒙蒙间我将唇贴上他的发丝，轻轻吻了吻，以低不可闻的声音窃窃道，「phi爱nong。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【gulf视角】<br/>太阳的余晖映射在格子门纸上。</p><p>外间传来些许细碎的声音，行走在榻榻米的窸窣脚步声，餐具摆放轻碰的叮当声。隔着木门，我分辨出pmew压低了的嗓音，「晚餐都先放桌上吧，谢谢。」</p><p>已经傍晚了么，我竟然睡了一整个白天。好久没有如此彻底的休息，水土不服的困顿，残酒未消的虚软，和压抑在心里的阴霾，全因窝在pmew怀里睡了一觉而被驱散，我感到前所未有的放松。</p><p>那轻不可闻的话语，忽然钻进我心底。「phi爱nong」我无法分清飘进我梦中的话语，是真实或是臆想，但我仍感到安心无比。</p><p>可以枕着pmew的胳膊窝在他怀里睡着，可以共享着彼此的体温和呼吸，可以像这样停留在phi的身边，真真好。情绪低落时冒出的繁杂的念头，现在都被我一一掐灭。只做兄弟如何，看不清未来又如何。我只知道我想呆在pmew的身边，再多一分再多一秒。</p><p>外间安静下来，窸窸窣窣的声响都消失了，房间里只剩一个极轻的脚步声在榻榻米上来回踱步。终于那个脚步停顿了下来，向着内间而来。</p><p>木门被拉开的瞬间，我下意识的合上眼。温热的掌心覆上了我的额头，手指轻轻逡巡，像是在探我的体温，又像是在安抚我。我心如擂鼓，极力稳住呼吸装作未醒。我几乎控制不住自己，我想拉住那只手，我想探寻那掌心的温度，想触摸手的主人，想投入那人的怀抱。</p><p>耳垂被捏住轻轻揉搓，pmew轻语道，「yai nong， 醒醒。」温柔无比的语气，几乎让我溺死其中。</p><p>整整一天的休息已让我恢复百分百的元气，然而我故意装出一副慵懒虚软的模样缓缓睁开眼。pmew凝望着我，眼中流露着毫不掩饰的担忧。我心悸不已，我好想独占这份难以触摸的爱。</p><p>我任由pmew揽住我。我倚在他怀里，将头抵在他的颈窝，他凸起的青筋传递着血脉的搏动，强而有力又急促，一如我愈来愈快的心跳。我偷瞄他近在咫尺的侧脸，几缕发丝垂在他的额前，却更衬得眉眼英朗。</p><p>「yai nong，你睡了一整天，好些了么？」他很自然地轻拍我的肚子，令我觉得自己像是一只寻求主人安抚的猫，慵懒又乖巧。「饿了吧，晚餐已经准备好了。」</p><p>「嗯…好…」开口沙哑的嗓音让我俩都吓了一跳，pmew立刻蹙起了眉，「没感冒呀，怎么嗓子还是哑的？」他捧着我的脸，不放心的检视。「yainong ，还有那觉得不舒服？」</p><p>我慌不迭从对pmew的沉迷中醒来，拨浪鼓般摇了摇头，「咳…没事没事，」顺便挤出一个灿烂的笑容。</p><p>「下次再敢学我喝酒…」眉心被pmew敲了一下。「啊！」我发出小小的惊呼，下意识缩了下脖子，预想中的责怪却没有接踵而至。「没事就好，起来吧，一天没吃东西饿坏了吧。」他的语气有些宠溺又有些无奈。</p><p>「phi，我不饿，我能不能先洗个澡。  」</p><p>「不能！你空着肚子去泡汤，一定会晕倒的。」</p><p>「…」我刚想争辩，手机震动的声音打断了我，手忙脚乱之际pmew已迅速替我找到我那嗡嗡作响的手机。来电显示着『pbest』…真是令人头大。</p><p>pbest与其说是我的经纪人，不如说更像我的二号父亲。自从15岁的我被身为星探的他发现，他就一直在我身边教导我。他对我的秉性可谓了如指掌，这次他留在国内处理工作本来就不放心我，今天我又昏睡失联了一天，肯定要被他教育一番。</p><p>「pmew你接好不好，」我眨着眼睛可怜巴巴望向pmew，他眉心微蹙毫无帮我解围的意思，我只得硬着头皮撒娇「我好饿头好晕啊…pbest肯定要数落我好久，phi你和他说嘛他比较信你。」</p><p>我知道pmew对我这招几乎无法抵抗，果然他迟疑了一下，摇了摇头接过手机，「你先去吃点东西…」他又叮嘱道，「桌上的酒，不许再碰。」</p><p>「嗯嗯，」我点头如捣蒜十分乖巧，立刻溜了出去。</p><p>外间矮桌上摆了满满当当一桌碗碟盏，这些形形色色的料理看上去实在有趣。可我刚醒，确实没什么胃口。干脆趁着pmew在和pbest通电话，先去泡个汤醒醒脑。</p><p>夜幕低垂，庭院外竟又开始飘起了细雪。我将身体浸在热腾腾的温泉中，看雪花纷纷扬扬融化在汤池里，心思不免又开始荡漾。</p><p>眼前的雪景和昨夜的重叠在一起，我不自觉地第亿遍回味起昨夜的混乱。我记得pmew醉酒后凝视我的眼神，欲望将平日似水的温柔燃烧殆尽。被他强制褪下的湿衣服，紧贴着我的胸膛，抚遍我全身的大手，还有我费尽心思从他那儿骗得的一个吻。</p><p>我不禁飘飘然起来，一定是温泉的缘故，体内也无比燥热起来。我闭上眼轻揉着下唇，指尖试图探寻昨夜pmew留下的残吻。另一只手已经潜入池水，攀附上滚烫的邪恶中心。一池热水被搅动开来，水波荡漾，那个人占据了我满心满脑仿佛正拥着我在我耳边呢喃。我情不自禁唤出他的名字。pmew～</p><p>「gulf！」汤室的门突然被拉开，一道身影慌张地冲进氤氲的白雾。而此刻置身汤池的我正面色潮红，眼神迷离，气喘不已。白光闪过，在极度紧张羞愧亢奋的刺激下，我释出了全部罪恶的欲念。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 05（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【mew】<br/>余晖落在榻榻米上，一寸一寸往外退。</p><p>他还在睡，极其安稳。我怀抱着他好舒服，我轻抚他随着呼吸起起伏伏的小腹，软软糯糯。</p><p>整个白天我都如坠云雾，我和他好久没这么好好休息过。连日的行程，我看着他在异国忍着水土不服却倔着说没事，于是费尽心思挤出空档。我带他到了这个偏僻的温泉乡。只有我们俩。</p><p>我担心着gulf，可他偏偏不会担心自己，他总是跟在我身后，像个冒冒失失的孩子。可这样的他，却在我某一次感冒不适时，慌张地追到医院。一边责难我为何不及时就医，一边笨拙地照顾病中打着点滴的我。</p><p>那时的我不知怎么突然心花怒放起来。看着他一脸担忧地数落我，看着他气嘟嘟的嘴，突然我好想狠狠地吻上去。我一定是疯了。</p><p>我们是phinong，只该有兄弟情谊。可我的内心却希冀，对他来说，我是不一样的存在。</p><p>时间已经接近傍晚，该叫醒他了吧。可我又眷恋着，这样悬浮在时光中的吉光片羽。多希望我们能这样相拥而依直到时间尽头。</p><p>我在睡梦中的他的眉心点下一吻。你知道我有多爱你么，或许，还是不知道的好，gulf。</p><p>暮色渐起，外面竟然再次飘起了细雪，窸窸窣窣着覆盖了人间万物。内屋已经升起了暖炉，噼里啪啦着使一切都暖烘烘。</p><p>我悄悄起身安排好了一切，再次回到他的身边。</p><p>我轻捏他的耳垂，柔声唤他。「yai nong」<br/>他睡眼惺忪，奶音唤我「…phi mew～」</p><p>从他饱满的唇瓣里吐露对我的名字，再也没有比这更动听的声音。他的脸颊浮着薄红，我好想轻轻尝一口。</p><p>叮铃铃。还好电话铃声拯救了我。<br/>———<br/>【gulf】</p><p>汤室里氤氲的热气有没有隐藏住我的罪恶。</p><p>我竟一边幻想着pmew，一边在自渎中得到高潮。余韵中浮沉的我，却清楚地感知pmew是如何冲进来，如何发出惊呼，如何抱起赤身裸体的我…</p><p>我们再次倒在床褥上。他披着被我弄湿的浴衣，而我一丝不挂。他的身体覆上我的身体，紧紧地包裹着我。</p><p>寝室的天花板在我迷离的视线里摇晃，耳边是他急促的呼吸，「yai nong！醒醒。」</p><p>其实我很清醒。我只想一直沉醉在他给的宠溺里，又感到无比的羞愧。</p><p>他离开了又很快回来。</p><p>一股清甜的水顺着我的唇缝滲入，我感到意外下意识地扭开头，水从唇边溢出，划过喉头蜿蜒流下。</p><p>「yai nong，听话。」</p><p>pmew大概以为我在汤池因低血糖而晕厥，可事实却是，我想着他暗暗做了那么龌蹉的事。</p><p>有什么强有力的东西撬开我的唇齿，卷起我的舌。糖水挟着pmew口腔的热度，涌入我的喉中。</p><p>一口两口…他的唇反复覆上我的唇，直至最后一滴。</p><p>为什么我下意识地眷恋着他的唇舌，为什么他也似有似无地回应着我，为何我们还在没羞没躁的交缠。</p><p>我们再次唇舌相交，如同昨夜发生过的那样。可和昨夜酒醉不同，此刻我和他都十分清醒。</p><p>心之深处的桎梏，这一刻，被冲破。<br/>———</p><p>【mewgulf💕】</p><p>雪落下来，在夜里发出轻纱摩挲似的轻响。</p><p>mew捧起gulf娇俏的脸，抚上gulf赤裸的身体<br/>···</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. （下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【mewgulf💕】</p><p>雪落下来，在黑夜里发出轻纱摩挲似的轻响。</p><p>mew捧起gulf的脸，抚上gulf赤裸的身体，引得他一阵颤栗。</p><p>与其说gulf在极力顺从，倒不如说是积极地迎合。身体明明在发颤，却扬起下颌大胆回应着mew，吸吮mew的唇。</p><p>一切美妙得如同不真实的幻境，可mew却真切的感到，他爱我，正如我爱他。我要他，正如他要我。</p><p>我们是phinong，彼此相爱，却也不再仅仅是phinong。</p><p>覆着薄茧的手掌游走在gulf全身，令gulf感到如蚁噬般挠心。mew鞭子般柔韧的腰，强悍地挤入gulf双腿之间。gulf顺应着mew的进犯，自然分开修长的腿，缠上了mew的腰。</p><p>炙热的肉棒硬挺在彼此的腹部，时不时顶蹭到彼此敏感的端部。</p><p>「啊…」从身体深处涌出甘甜的疼痛，从gulf娇红的小嘴中淫逸出喘息，花茎的顶端也泌出透明的粘液。</p><p>mew青筋怒张骨节分明的手，包裹住gulf的欲望缓缓撸动，指甲时不时恶意刮擦过gulf粉稚的端部。</p><p>「啊…啊…」gulf的喘息开始带着哭腔，柔软腰肢却如同灵蛇，在mew的身下撩人地扭动起来「phi，放手…我不…不行…好难受…」</p><p>「yai nong…乖，还不够…」mew说着温柔不过的话语，却伴着越来越暴虐的行动。</p><p>眼角溢出泪滴，gulf赤裸的身体染上了一层樱粉色，娇嫩的胸膛布满噬咬的痕迹。</p><p>理智已被欲望撕成碎片。mew渴望占有他，疼爱他，蹂躏他，撩拨他，将爱液灌入他的身体深处，看他因承受不了颤栗着发出啜泣。</p><p>「啊！pmew !」一直顺从的gulf突然开始挣扎「…我怕…」mew的指尖已探入gulf隐秘的花穴。</p><p>gulf的身体簌簌抖动，如同风雪中枝头的树叶，紧缩的花瓣却意外地将mew探入的指节紧锁，并施以淫靡的绞缠。</p><p>mew没再探入更多，只以指尖轻抚着gulf的内壁，揉磨每一瓣褶皱。gulf紧绷的身体终于渐渐松懈下来。</p><p>一个软濡温热的东西取而代之，探入菊蕾。灵巧的舌窜入gulf最私密娇弱的地方，恶意触碰最敏感的那点。</p><p>「啊…啊…」gulf氤氲着水雾的黑眸瞬间失了焦，紧绷着如鲜嫩果实般的双丘，激昂地射出白浊。</p><p>未从余韵中回过神，虚软不已的gulf又被迫承受了更激烈的刺激。mew沾起gulf小腹上残留的白浊，涂抹上gulf柔软的肉襞。</p><p>gulf下意识的弓起身体，腰肢却反落入mew大手的控制中。双腿被大大分开挂在mew强壮的臂弯，什么炽热坚硬如烙铁的东西，抵在了gulf濡湿的花穴口。</p><p>畏惧中生出期待，瞬间gulf几乎忘记了呼吸。可预想之中，狂暴的侵占却未随之到来。</p><p>「yai nong…」mew温柔无比的声音在耳边响起，让gulf感到颤栗又带来极度欢愉的大手，酥酥麻麻抚过gulf肩头的肌肤，「别怕…phi在。」</p><p>gulf缓缓睁开紧闭的双眸，摇晃的视线落在mew深邃的眼底。那是无法掩饰也隐藏不住的爱意。</p><p>对未知的恐惧，未来的焦虑，和未平的心意，都在此刻有了明确的答案。毋需言语，更毋需承诺，mew和gulf只想尽情投入彼此生命的每一分每一秒，直至穷尽。</p><p>mew一手环抱着gulf，一手扣住他如少年般纤细的手腕，反压在其头顶。gulf以情热弥漫的眼神予以回应，扬起线条优美的下颌，大胆地缠上mew的唇舌。</p><p>mew抬起gulf的腰肢，火热的先端挤入gulf的花穴，摩擦着内侧敏感的黏膜。</p><p>「啊…嗯，嗯，pmew…」</p><p>强悍的挺入，mew怒张的昂扬完全贯穿了gulf。gulf眼眸微湿，娇嫩的臀部阵阵痉挛，可伴着激烈的律动，渐渐泌出湿润的水声。</p><p>mew释出的灼热满溢在gulf的身体内部。</p><p>「yainong，」mew怀抱着gulf，用鼻尖磨蹭gulf发烫的脸颊，「还好么？」</p><p>黑眸氤氲着水汽，gulf胡乱地点点头又摇摇头。对于gulf带着傻气不加修饰的可爱，mew不觉嘴角勾笑。「phi 爱 nong」，mew在gulf耳边倾诉着，一遍遍轻啄上gulf娇美的双唇。</p><p>漫天纷扬的雪，好大。缠绵悱恻的夜，很长。</p><p>二人鼻尖相抵，分享着彼此的呼吸，共享着彼此的温度，伴着着彼此的脉搏，终于相通了彼此的心意。</p><p>相爱的phinong终会在一起，长长久久呐～</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>